Red Phoenix
Appearance Sergei has black hair, blue eyes, and a goatee on his face. He wears an Russian officers uniform and a jumpsuit when he went out on missions. Personality Sergei has a hatred towards the United States, claiming that the Soviet Union deserves to rule the US and the world, which is the main reason why he joined the Soviet Air Force in the first place. After the Soviet Union collapsed he blamed the United States and the protestors in his country for the collapse. History Sergei Medvedev was born on September 1, 1965 in Moscow, USSR, his father and two uncles are members of the Special Purpose Command in the Soviet Air Force during the Cold War. His father Vladimir was the best pilot, and his two uncles are best gunners and navigators. At the age of Nineteen, he joined the Soviet Air Force in honor of his father and two uncles. On July 13, 1986 he was positioned in the Special Purpose Command and flies the Sukhoi Su-25 jet planes, his father and two uncles flown in the Mi-24 Hind-D gunship, they made several successful missions together in Afganastan. But on May 9, 1989, the Afganastan Resistance fires the anti-air missile and struck the gunship his father and uncles were in and was destroyed, killing them. Sergei mourned for them and continues to serve the Soviet Air Force and the Special Purpose Command. On June 8, 1991, Sergei volunteered to test one of the Soviet's new weapon, the P.H.O.E.N.I.X. suit. He believed that this new weapon, the Soviet Union can destroy the United States. But unfortunally on December 31, the Soviet Union collaped before he can use it, after that he retired from the Air Force. On June 23, 2004, Sergei was recruited by Red Vengeance, he was more than happy to join. On August 9, 2008, he and his spies from Red Vengeance arrived in Russia and stolen the P.H.O.E.N.I.X. suit from the vault and took it back to their country and added new weapons to it. Powers & Abilities Flight Skills: '''His training in the Soviet Air Force and Experience of flying made him one of the best pilots. '''Firearms and Weaponry: '''Sergei's gunner positions from helicopters made him sharp shooter. P.H.O.E.N.I.X. suit '''NPG: '''The Nuclear Powered Generator powers the entire suit, but needs any kind of Nuclear energy such as Nuclear Fusion, Nuclear Fission, Uranium, Plutonium, and Photon (Xenothium later on), the generator can last forsix months before refueling the suit. '''Armor: '''The armor in the P.H.O.E.N.I.X. suit is made out of Titanium/Bulat/Crucible Redsteel, making it stronger. The armor is ten times thicker than other armor. '''CPU system: '''The suit's CPU is an KA-83LO computer. '''Flight Pack: '''The suit's flight pack is twin Isotov Turboshaft engines used on the Mil-Mi-28 Havoc gunships and jet engines from the Suzuki Su-25 jet fighters. P.H.O.E.N.I.X's weapons '''Yakushev-Borzov Yak-B Gatling Guns: '''The suit wields two Yak-B Gatling Guns, The Yakushev-Borzov YakB-12.7 mms are remotely controlled 12.7x108mm caliber four-barrel Gatling gun developed by the Soviet Union for the Mil Mi-24 attack gunship and low-capacity troop transporter with 1470 rounds, which can also be mounted in GUV-8700 machine-gun pods with 750 rounds. It has a high rate of fire and is also one of the few self-powered guns of the Gatling type, each one of them are installed under each arm. '''Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-30-2 Autocannons: '''Twin GSh-30-2 autocannons, they're powerful twin-barrel autocannons used on certain Russian military aircraft, The cannons are heavy-duty gas-operated weapon operating on the Gast principle like the Gryazev-Shipunov GSh-23L. Rate of fire is about 3,000 rounds per minute. The weapon is designed to be rugged and resistant to dirt; this makes it relatively heavy. Depleted uranium enhanced armor-piercing shells suitable for the GSh-30-2 are operationally qualified. They're mounted in each gauntlet. '''3M11 Falanga Missile '''Launcher: '''The missile was developed by the Nudelman OKB-16 design bureau. It was developed as a heavy ATGM at about the same time as the AT-1 Snapper for use on both ground launchers and helicopters. It addressed some of the problems of the AT-1, it was much faster, and had slightly longer range. There improvements were achieved by sending commands via radio link instead of a trailing guidance wire - which allowed the missile to travel faster. However it did make it vulnerable to jamming. The missile system was shown to Khrushchev in September 1964, and accepted for service shortly afterwards.,the launcher fires 3M11 Falanga anti-tank missiles towards his enemies. The Launcher is mounted on the back like Boba Fett's jetpack. '''9K114 Shturm Missile Launchers: '''Mounted on both shoulders, the 9K114 Shturm anti-tank missiles, The missile was developed by the Kolomna Machine Design Bureau—which was responsible for the AT-1 Snapper and AT-3 Sagger. Work on the missile began in 1967, with hopes to use the missile on Mi-24. However delays forced the design of an upgraded Falanga system (AT-2 Swatter) using SACLOS guidance as a stopgap. Testing of the missile was completed in 1974, and was accepted into service in 1976. The missile has no direct western counterpart, though it is closest to the AGM-114 Hellfire. fires a mess-load towards his enemies. '''EMP Cannon: '''Located in the right arm, the EMP cannon disables his enemies' electronic weapons and equipment. Quotes *The Phoenix always rise from its ashes. Trivia *His theme is 'Military Force' from C&C Red Alert.thumb|100px|right|Red Alert Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Technologists Category:Flight/Levitation Category:Characters Category:Earth One Category:Earth Two